


What are you Doing New Year's Eve?

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, High Heels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Stockings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: 'cause you know i can't just GET TO THE SMUT. My Hopeful One shot turned into three chapters. Geez. i don't know how i end up doing this... every time. ok then... summary time. uh.... The Bad Guys have Bad Timing. the Avengers have poor communication skills. Tony looks hot as usual in a dress. Tony and Steve to the dirty in the end.there you go... summary.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Thirty minutes before the Ball Drop in Times Square, New York City and Tony snagged a champagne flute from a passing waiter. It was filled with non-alcoholic wine, sweet and bubbly against his tongue as he sipped slowly and gazed down at the sparkling city scape spread out before him like a beckoning lover. He was hit with the sudden urge to get in the suit and take to the skies. The city was vibrant and bright, fairly pulsing with the excited energy of its inhabitants.

 

So much hope for the new year. Shaking off the shadows of the past.

 

He clamped down a bit on the urge to go a-flying and turned to face the reason he had to stay grounded. The party was in full swing, a real PR coup for the Avengers. A well curated mix of statesmen, celebrities, home town heroes and movers and shakers made up the guest list that he and Pepper had spent the last three weeks fretting over.

 

It was a true Stark swaré, just without the alcohol, casual drugs in the bathrooms and overt sexual scandals in the making. But what it lacked in sinful temptations, it more than made up for it in pure star power. The Avengers were out in a force undeniable. Steve practically shone like the morning star in his tailored tuxedo and superstar smile. Natasha and Pepper were both draped in exquisite fashions and jewelry while Clint and Bruce cleaned up pretty well in their dress suits.  Sam and Rhodey both looked sharp and debonair.

 

Thor was resplendent in Asgardian Royal finery, the rich colours and pure white fur from some fantastic beast he'd no doubt hunted and killed himself; slung about his broad shoulders. He was telling the story once again to a group of mesmerized party-goers, his hands and thankfully empty goblet gesticulating wildly as he drew the listeners deeper and deeper into the tale.

 

Tony smirked into his glass as he recognized one of the men all standing near the God of Thunder as one of the more popular anti-fur social justice warriors, his behaviour on various social media at odds to the way he was all but fondling the alien white pelt. Tony could sympathize though, he'd spent most of the day laying on the common room couch, wrapped up in the cloak like an anaconda wrapped around its prey. That's what Natasha had said it had looked like anyway. Tony had just shrugged her words off like water off a duck's back and snuggled deeper with a breathy moan.

 

It had finally taken both Thor and Steve to pull him away to get ready for the party, both men trying not to smile too indulgently as Tony had whined and made grabby hands at the fluffy coat. Steve ended up lifting him bodily off the couch and distracting him with kisses while Thor absconded with the downy pelt. Tony flushed hotly at the memory of just how well Steve had succeeded in his distraction, his cheeks reddening as he quickly turned towards the glass window.

 

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

 

Steve's voice ghosted against the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down Tony's spine as his hands settled on Tony's waist. The super soldier's body heat seeped through the back of his suit and he leaned into it and away from the chill of the glass before him. Tony turned his head, tilting it back so that Steve was free to claim his mouth in a kiss. The blond tasted like virgin pina colada and Tony moaned softly.

 

"Just thinking." he murmured against his lover's lips.

 

Steve's arms came up further to hug him around the waist as he tucked his chin over Tony's shoulder.

 

"Hmm. What's got that big brain of yours working overtime tonight?"

 

Tony shrugged. "You and Me. The Avengers. SI. Everything we've been through this year."

 

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek with a chuckle. "Deep Stuff. And here I was wracking my brain of ways to convince Thor to let us have sex on his gorgeous fur cape."

 

Tony barked a laugh, loud enough to startle even himself and draw the attention of a more than a few guests. He turned in Steve's embrace and wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders, going up on tip toe to kiss his fiancé.

 

"You're incorrigible." he grinned.

 

Steve wriggled his golden eyebrows. "So don't incorrige me."

 

Tony was still laughing as Steve swept him unto the dance floor. The live band was one that Tony had hired before and the gentle strains of music made a great back drop to the lively conversation and laughter. He could feel more than several stares as he and Steve swayed to the music but most of them seemed positive.

 

Most of the negative press following the announcement of their relationship had died down, but not completely. There were still those who objected strongly against their relationship for various reasons. Between Stark PR and Stark Legal, the situation had been kept well in hand. In fact, they were already girding their loins for when the engagement would be announced. Tony was already planning for the substantial end of year bonuses.

 

Fifteen minutes to the ball drop and Tony's phone chimed. Before he could even fish it out of his pocket, Steve's phone went off, followed by several others scattered around the room. Steve's face went stern for a moment before looking around at the other avengers. They all nodded in turn and started for the doors leaving behind startled and concerned guests.

 

The music slowed then stopped as Tony stepped up to the raised platform with a showman's smile. Pepper and Rhodey joined him as he made their excuses and encouraged them to keep the party going, dropping a joke or too and the bad guys' ill timing. He left them smiling and chuckling as he squeezed Pepper's hand and gave Rhodey a pat on the back, stepping quickly towards the elevator as he checked his phone.

 

Minutes before midnight the team was geared up in the Quinjet and flying over the Atlantic toward a mess that had AIM written all over it. Midnight came and went with a soft mention from JARVIS inside the suit as Maria Hill briefed them on the situation.

 

Within hours they came, they saw, they kicked yellow suited ass; leaving the bad guys all tied up and secure for the proper authorities to deal with. The battle itself had been all too short for Thor's liking but the aftermath was what finally proving taxing to even the enhanced amongst them. AIM for all their Advanced Fucking Ideas sure liked to leave a goddamn mess whenever they played outside their sandbox.

 

By the time the sun came up over the site, even Thor was too fatigued to boast about their feats of valor as they all slogged towards the jet. Waving at the Supervising SHIELD Agent, Steve was the last to board and closed the hatch behind him. Clint quickly jumped into the co-pilot's seat, neatly ignoring Natasha's glare at having to pilot; and complained bitterly about his aching back as he stretched and slumped awkwardly in the bucket seat.

 

Natasha pursed her lips and started pre-flight check, glancing back at the rest of the team. She was covered in dust and had her vibrant red hair tied back in a messy bun to keep it out of her dirt streaked face. She'd been at ground level of the aftermath, running with the emergency crews as they dealt with the injured and dug for any survivors.

 

Bruce was sleeping in one corner, the Hulk having helped immensely with the heavy lifting and smashing; breaking down most of the rubble into small enough debris for the incoming construction crews to remove.

 

Sam was checking over his wing kit, cleaning out dust and dirt from the vents with small brush. He had peel and stick heating pads on his shoulders and upper back, the long mission sure to leave bruises from his time in the air.

 

Thor was methodically taking off his armour, his movements slow and fatigued. He'd been working almost non-stop with the local Disaster Management Agencies to see that the electrical and power lines and substations in the surrounding areas were cleaned up and cleared of debris. His high tolerance for electrical absorption made it safer for him to accomplish the tasks without risk of civilian life.

 

Seeing him pile his armour in a neat stack without the pieces immediately vanishing was an odd sight.  Tony had once theorized that the Thunder god's costume occupied some kind of pocket dimension and could be summoned and dismissed upon demand. He and Bruce had spent a whole day talking and arguing physics about it once before setting off in search of the Asgardian himself and plying him with pop tarts. They'd then spent half the night and six dozen boxes of the sweet breakfast treats, grilling Thor on the mechanics of his battle gear.

 

Thor had been good natured about the blatant interrogation, admitting to have been questioned on numerous occasions by his beloved Jane, his shield sister Darcy and Doctor Selvig on many different topics. Though the forms of bribery differed from one to the other.

 

For now, Thor was sitting in just his britches and leather tunic, his head resting back with his eyes closed; his golden hair dark with sweat and curled around his ears and neck. Tony stepped over to the mini fridge and took out a couple of bottles of water, pressing one into Thor's hand and setting the other on the seat next to him. Thor's eyes opened just enough to show slits of blue and his hand tightened on the bottle briefly before relaxing.

 

Tony accepted his nod of thanks before handing out more water bottles to the rest of the avengers. He made a note with JARVIS to have food delivered from the local deli by the time they got home. Fat juicy Sandwiches and hot Soup because Tony was so exhausted, he didn't know if he could even handle chewing at the moment, not to mention when they got back to the tower.

 

He plopped himself down next to Steve and handed the water bottle over. The soldier took it gratefully and drank it in one go. Before he could even frown at the empty bottle, Tony handed over the second one. This one got him a grateful smile between slower sips. Tony took in Steve's pallor and the way exhaustion tugged at his eyes and mouth and frowned, reaching over to snap open one of the pouches on Steve's belt and pulled out a small packet.

 

It read MUSCLE MILK on the packaging in large pink letters and boasted a strawberry flavor.  Fetching a small self-stirring flask mounted to the side of the mini fridge, he emptied two water bottles into the thing and added the packet's powder. When the drink was well mixed, he handed it to a sheepish looking Steve.

 

"I would have been okay until we got back to the tower, you know" the blond said between gulps.

 

Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow and Steve chuckled, his cheeks reddening. The brunette leant against his lover and kept his voice low enough that the hum of the jet engines made the conversation private.

 

"We've learnt enough about the serum to know that to work like it should it needs to eat… a LOT. So you need to eat a lot because if it runs out of food, it will start to feed on whatever it can get. And that's you. "

 

He poked Steve in the side, and smirked as the other man squirmed away.

 

"… and I for one am not going to let some super bug eat you out from under me…."

 

He wriggled his eyebrows salaciously, "… or over me."

 

Steve chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss against Tony's lips. The kiss tasted like strawberry.

 

"Thank you. For taking such good care of me." his eyes were blue and clear in their raw affection.

 

Tony's heart fluttered and he nodded dumbly, clearing his throat before he could speak with solemn resolve.

 

"Always."

 

The tower meant two things.

 

Food and sleep.

 

The sandwiches and soup were demolished within minutes and sleepy thanks were mumbled by all to

JARVIS as the team scattered to their various bedrooms. Steve and Tony barely managed to keep each other upright in the shower before collapsing unto the bed and passing out.

 

Seventeen hours after midnight Tony woke to an empty bed and JARVIS's voice. There was a hand written message from Steve on the night stand. Tony quirked a smile. Steve loved leaving little notes on paper even though he knew how to send phone messages and emails. And Tony loved receiving the little notes, tracing the free flow of his lover's hand writing like a caress.

 

Only JARVIS knew that Tony kept all of the notes in one of the drawers of the ornate white vanity in his secret room. It was their little secret and it spoke to a level of gooey sentimentality that Tony was reluctant to admit to, even to himself.

 

The note said to come down to the communal kitchen when he woke up so Tony took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and rubbed some cream on his mission bruises before slipping on an soft, worn pair of jeans and washed out tee shirt. The kitchen was alive with laughter and the smell of good home cooking when he stepped out of the elevator. Warm and inviting in a way that he could feel down to his toes.

 

Clint and Steve were in the kitchen, trying to one up each other on knife skills as they chopped up various veggies. Tony hoped whatever they were making called for mince because the poor veggies were taking a beating. Thor was testing the taste of a big pot of something, taking up two burners as he stirred it with a large wooden spoon. Tony was pretty sure he never bought a kitchen utensil like that and absently wondered just what he would find in the kitchen drawers should he ever go exploring.

 

Sam was slicing fresh bread and setting the slices on a baking sheet. There was a bottle of olive oil and some peeled pegs of garlic next to the tray. He had on the compression shoulder and back braces Tony had fabricated for him to wear after missions. They were thin and fit snugly against his body, hardly visible under his white Henley.

 

Natasha seemed to the judge of the knife contest, sitting by the curved bar and heckling both men. Clint seemed to be getting more jeering, probably because of his behaviour earlier in the jet. She was nursing a cup of coffee and much to Tony's delight, pushed a fresh cup over the granite counter towards him.

 

Bruce was on her other side, head first in a book. Granted, it was one of the books Tony had gotten him for Christmas but he always liked it better when his science bro engaged with the people around him.

 

"Eyes up, Hermione" Tony ruffled Bruce's curls before perching on one of the bar stools.

 

The scientist huffed but still placed the book mark and set the book aside with a exasperated smile. Dinner was loud and somewhat obnoxious but the food was warm and filling. Steve and Clint's salad turned out more like cole slaw and Thor's stew had some mysterious chunks of meat in it that Tony felt were better off remaining mysterious.

 

After dinner, they settled in the living room, toasting the new year with one the bottles Rhodey had secured for them from the party. Tony sipped his no-alc bubbly and let himself relax against his lover for a few moments realizing that someone had been calling his name.

 

He perked up, blinking lazily until he realized that the rest of his team was watching him intently. Alarm  rand through his thoughts and he sat up frowning.

 

"What? What's wrong?"

 

Steve was quick to reassure him, running a warm hand up and down his tense back.

 

"Hey, it's ok. The other just had something they wanted to say to you."

 

He turned to the others, who fidgeted in their chairs. Moments passed and Tony's frown got deeper and deeper as one by one they wouldn't quite meet his eyes. Despite Steve's words, he felt a dark cold growing in the pit of his stomach and he gulped heavily.

 

Finally Clint snorted and sat forward, throwing up his hands. "Fuck it. We got you a dress and shit. You know…" he shrugged and looked toward the others. "We thought we could have a private New Year's party. With just the team and you could dress up if you want…. So… yeah…. You know."

 

He slumped back in the chair, letting out a heavy exhale as if a great weight had been lifted. The others slumped as well, sending tentative and what looked like encouraging smiles his way. They'd talked about it a bit, just after the disastrous mission with the big silver beast but only as far as to show their quiet support. They'd never discussed it further, choosing to give Steve and himself some privacy.

 

That was, as far as he'd known. This though… there had obviously been further discussion. It wasn't just some underwear kink Tony could brush off. That he could dismiss as a onetime thing... a fluke. No, this was people finding out about his love of dresses which lead to Jewelry which lead to make up which lead to headlines splashed across the Tabloids and SI stock taking a dive.

 

Black spots swam in his vision as arms braced his torso. He could hear the panic in Steve's voice as he begged him to breathe. His lungs rebelled and he shook as pain lanced across his chest. His head swam as he commanded his body to pull in oxygen, his breath stuttering like an old motorbike. Hands held him steady and warm bodies bracketed him front and back as a soft and steady voice counted in his ear.

 

His hearing narrowed down to the steady thump of Steve's heart beat and he focused on the sound. Moments passed as he clung to the steady heartbeat, black flowers blooming across his watery vision until they blocked out everything else and he knew no more.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

He didn't wake with a start as he usually did but more with a lazy swim to the surface of consciousness. He registered the smell of Steve's soap and the rumbling of his lover's voice from where he lay with his cheek pressed against Steve's chest. His eyelids flickered, noting the soft lighting. A second voice lilted from some distance away and Steve's chest rumbled again. 

Tony couldn't quite make out what was being said but for once his curious mind let the thought flit away like a dried leaf in the breeze. All of his thoughts seemed to dance just beyond his grasp and he huffed softly in exasperation. He was a genius, dammit, his thoughts were not supposed to play keep away. Blissful thoughtlessness was reserved for moments like soaring above the clouds in the upgraded suit or slowly coming back to his senses, post-Steve induced orgasm. 

His lover's hand was warm against his back and he squirmed a bit, fisting his hand weakly in his Steve's shirt. He registered a kiss being pressed to his forehead and sighed softly in contentment. He was warm and safe and loved. There was nothing in the world that could touch him when he was in Steve's strong arms. 

He smacked his lips, they were dry and beginning to crack; running his tongue over them as he tried to get his eyelids to pry open further that the slits they were stuck in. Someone helped him to sit up a little and a straw was soon gently pressed against his mouth. Humming, he drank the fresh, cool water with pleased fervor, licking his lips and leaning back against Steve's shoulder with a contented noise when he was satisfied.

Steve's chuckle tickled the curl of his ear and he squirmed away with a shiver and huff and he rolled over and stretched like a cat on the soft bedding. This was the bed in Steve's old rooms. He recognized the scent of laundry detergent Housekeeping liked to use. It smelled like coconuts. Tony's bedding always smelled like jasmine and white lilies. 

His eyelids finally agreed to get with the programme and his first sight was that of the ceiling above Steve's bed. He randomly remembered bickering with his lover on the merits of installing a mirror there but Steve had put the kebosh on the whole thing right quick. It was weird. It wasn't that Steve didn't like mirrors during sex- in fact his entire wall of windows turned to mirrors at his command much to both of their enjoyment. 

No, Steve just thought that mirrors on the ceiling were just too tacky for his tastes and stated that Stark Tower was not some two-bit honeymoon suite with red satin draped, heart shaped, massaging bed; broken Jacuzzi tub and cheap, hothouse roses somewhere off the Las Vegas Strip and, for his information, Steven Grant Rogers would never let his lily white, Irish ass spend one moment in such a flea-bitten, STD infested, den of iniquity if he could help it. 

Tony had only gaped at the bristling super soldier before snapping his jaw shut and nodding in swift supplication. He'd quickly shoved the million questions that had popped up into his mind at that weirdly specific rant to a dark and dusty corner of his mind and Yes Dear'd his way to giving Steve a massage that led to deeply satisfying 'makeup' sex. 

He blinked at the ceiling, coming back to himself as fingers ran through his hair gently and he twisted his head to look up at Steve who was smiling in return. There was sadness in those blue eyes though and Tony frowned, wondering absently what could have made his fiancé look that way. His mind slowly ticked over and kick started and suddenly the memories were back, front and centre.

Tony jerked and sat up half way only to freeze when Steve spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, Tony" his voice was pained in a way that made Tony's heart twist in his chest.

The brunette looked back over his shoulder in surprise. 

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who had a panic attack over nothing. In front of everyone no less."

"No, Baby…" Steve moved closer, his fingers under Tony's chin bringing the brunette's flushed face to meet his gaze. "I should have talked to you about it first instead of us just springing the idea on you like that. We basically Blitzed you with this and I am so mad at myself."

The blond shook his head in self-disgust, 

"I know how private you are about this and how it hurt you that you've had to hide this side of you for so long. When the team found out, I was so afraid that they would turn away from you… from us. And when they accepted everything, I was so happy. All I could think was that you would get to be yourself around them without having to hide an important and special part of you. I didn't even stop to think of what you might be going through during all of this."

Tony bit his lip and looked away in shame. "I've been trying to get over it. Really hard Steve. It's just that I've been so scared of being found out for so long that I don't know how to just get over it."

"Hey… Hey…" Steve cupped Tony's cheek and pressed a kiss to his temple. "There is no rush. I know that you've been dealing with this the best you can and I am so proud of you. Don't let anyone ever rush you into healing. Not even me. You don't owe me that. You don't owe anyone that Tony."

He pressed another kiss to Tony's cheek, then another and another until he reached the corner of his mouth.

"I still want to ask your forgiveness though. I should have spoken to you before talking to the others about this. I also should asked if you were ready to take things further. I also should have spoken to you about their gesture before they did it. The fault is mine and mine alone, baby."

Tony turned his head the small distance to kiss Steve full on the mouth.

"Yes, you should have talked to me first. You know I don't like surprises on a good day. But I understand what you were trying to do and forgive you."

They kissed again and Tony sighed into the kiss before pulling back. " I also… appreciate what the others were trying to do and love them even more for trying. I just wasn’t mentally ready for having it play out like that."

"I'm sorry." Steve murmured once again against his cheek. His long eyelashes dusting against Tony's sleep warm skin.

Tony huffed. "Hush you. I already forgave you. I just need you to remember to talk to me about this stuff ok?"

Steve leaned back a bit and nodded solemnly. "Only if you talk to me too."

Tony touched his forehead to Steve's. "I promise to try my very best." 

After a long breath, Steve nodded slightly. "Okay."

Tony smiled warmly and looked around the room. "So what was this thing about a dress now?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had placed the boxes in a neat pile on Tony's bed. Matte black with gold ribbon, similar to the ones Steve had given him the night with the black pearls. The gloss embossed name spoke of the same designer. After another scorching kiss, Steve had left Tony alone to go talk to the others and let them know that Tony was agreeable to what they had planned, that is, if they still wanted too as well. 

The answer was a resounding yes. 

He took the boxes into his secret boudoir and set them on the divan, heading to the bathroom and instructing JARVIS to play some Ella Fitzgerald. He took his time in showering, shaving and moisturizing, walking naked back to the room. Wrapping a silk robe around his nude body, he opened the first of the boxes. 

A pair of gold heels, strappy with stars across them that made his legs looks tantalizing had been wrapped in softly patterned pale gold paper. A pair of black waist high stockings with a string of stars going down the back was in the next box. Ok, he was starting to sense the theme now. 

There was a small gold bag, the tag hand written from Steve. "From Me", it said and out spilled a black lace thong, just big enough to support him but not really much more than a scrap of lace in the end. The gown was spectacular. Black with glittering highlights and a plunging back that bordered on scandalous. It was slinky and clung to his body like second skin.

A small velvet box snapped open and Tony gasped. Nestled in the black velvet was a gold, star burst ring inlaid with diamonds and a large pearlescent opal in the centre. It was breathtakingly beautiful and Tony was torn between being cross with Steve for buying such extravagant gifts on his veteran's back pay and thankful that he'd encouraged JARVIS to help Steve develop a thriving stock portfolio. If he hadn't been sure that Steve was financially secure in his own right, he would never have felt comfortable in accepting the many gifts Steve enjoyed giving his Doll since they'd started dating.

He took his time with his makeup and hair. Dusky with gold highlights on his eyes and cheeks, dark red luscious lips; his black curls slicked down in soft waves on his scalp to curl around his ears. He fished around his trinket box and pulled out a pair of clip on yellow diamond earrings then put on the ring on his right hand. On his left hand, he slipped his engagement ring and if it trembled slightly in doing so then that was only for him and JARVIS to know.

The dress felt like a lover's caress as he modeled in front of the mirror, the high slit on the side falling away to reveal stocking clad legs. Normally he balked against dark stocking and bright shoes but the heel's starry studs looked like shooting stars across an ink black sky and he smiled as he let the edge of the dress fall back to sweep against the floor. Someone had measured things perfectly because the shoes made him just tall enough. 

Giving himself a last once over, he smoothed the fabric at his hips and took a deep breath. 

It was time. 

Steve was waiting in the living room, decked out in his army blues. His vintage uniform still hung in his wardrobe and mostly came out only for special occasions and the veteran's day parade. The army had supplied him with a modern one after he'd gone back for officer's training. He was actually Captain Steve Rogers in deed as well as in name. his title was no longer an honorary one. 

Tony had encouraged the blond to talk to Rhodes after he'd confessed on night in bed that one of his greatest fears was losing one of his team mates due to his lack of leadership experience and knowledge. Tony had subtly… well not so subtly, pushed Steve and Rhodey together for a long talk and Steve had come out the other side more confident and determined.

The army had agreed wholeheartedly to welcoming Captain America back into its ranks with the agreement that he would be seconded out to the Avengers and could not be conscripted into service without his consent. Tony was not going to lose his man so soon after he'd found him. No Sir. 

Steve excelled and was a boost of good PR for both the American Military and the Avengers. And if having an openly gay and outspoken superhero in the service stirred quite a few pots and ruffled all sorts of feathers then that suited Tony just fine.

"You look beautiful, Doll" Steve's eyes shone with naked desire.

Tony flushed under that heavy stare, swallowing heavily and glancing at his lover though lowered lashes. He took the soldier's out stretched hand with a shaky breath and shivered as a soft kiss was pressed against his knuckles. He gave a bit of a hysterical giggle as Steve hooked his hand in the crook of his elbow and escorted him to the elevator.

The ride down was nerve wracking to the point where Steve softly commanded JARVIS to halt the cab before pulling Tony's trembling frame into his arms. He waited patiently until Tony met his gaze.

"This can be just for the two of us if you want, Doll. If you are not ready…."

Tony shook his head, "I'm ready. I'm sure. It's just nerves. "

Steve didn't look completely convinced though. Tony ran his hands along his lover's shoulders and smiled softly. 

"I'm ready. I love you."

Steve's worried gaze softened and relaxed as he melted just a little. His smile was gooey and love struck. 

"You are the bravest person I know."

JARVIS started the elevator back up without prompting and soon enough, the doors opened unto the empty ball room. There were gold lights along the edge of the polished floor and the windows were a-glow with the city skyline. There was a small bar along one side and a few tasteful decorations. The lights were soft and warm and created an intimate setting in such a large space.

The rest of the team were near the windows, dressed to the nines and they all turned to face the couple as one. Tony's hand tightened on Steve's arm for a brief moment before he forced himself to take a deep breath and step forward. He could do this. This was his team. These were his people. 

His step faltered for a moment when he spots Pepper and Rhodey amongst the gathered crowd but their eyes were kind and caring and something in him loosened. They were smiling. They were all smiling as Steve and Tony stopped in front of them.

"Good evening." Tony breath caught on the words but he cleared his throat and tried again. "Good Evening. Happy New Year."

He saw Steve grinning widely out of the corner of his eye and huffed, squeezing the arm beneath him hard. He could practically hear the "I told you it would be fine" radiating from the blonde. Natasha was the first to break the silence.

"You look wonderful Tony." her eyes were warm and he smiled back with a bashful thank you.

"Shit, we have good taste." Clint opined from bar where he had begun stuffing his mouth with food. "That dress is DTF." 

Sam rolled his eyes. "It don't think it works quite like that Clint." 

The archer shrugged and popped another fried shrimp in his mouth, "Whatever, you know what I meant though. We Rock."

Steve's brow furrowed. "DTF?" 

"I know this one." Thor piped up with a raised glass of wine. "Lady Darcy uses it often. It means 'Down to Fuck' when the objective is to proclaim your eagerness to engage in laying with another for means other than procreation."

Silence fell as Steve's face went from surprise to shock to stormy as he turned to glare at Clint. The archer's eyes bulged and he quickly side stepped to hide behind a bemused Natasha, who wasted no time in stepping away and leaving to his fate. As they all watched Steve menace an anxious Clint as a sheepish Thor stood between them, Tony heard Bruce ask to the others,

"Is it me or had Thor always been such a fucking troll who knows a lot more than he's lead everyone to believe?"

Several people nodded and muttered "Verily" into their drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hannah, thank you for you patience. Right after i posted part two, i got really sick and trying to write smut when you are sick is not easy. i was feeling very 'unsexy' and eventually just gave up and gave myself time to feel better. i'm glad i did because i just laid down a 6700+ whopper of Part three. Go me. well, i hope you enjoy.

Part 3

"What a night."

Tony kicked up one foot, pulling off one shoe and with a moan and then the other, leaving them where they fell. Wriggling his toes in the plush carpet, he rubbed at his neck and shoulder with a groan.

Steve chuckled from across the room, shucking his uniform coat and putting it on a padded hanger.

"Tell me about it. I never thought I would ever see the God of Thunder and the Black Widow in an Electric Slide Dance Off."

"I know right." Tony huffed a laugh and turned to his fiancé. "There's a joke in there somewhere with Hawkeye and Falcon doing the Funky Chicken but I have to think on it some more before I zing Bird boy One and Two with it." 

He padded on stockinged feet to the secret room and came to stand before the ornate white vanity. Carefully taking off his jewelry, he tucked them away into the ornately carved wooden box. In the perfect lighting that rimmed the vanity mirror, his dress glimmered against the curves of his body as he ran glancing fingertips over the shiny embroidery.

Warm hands rested on his shoulders, rubbing gently as Tony sighed and let his head fall back. Steve's thumbs pressed in just above his shoulder blades and Tony moaned again, louder this time. Warmth breath tumbled against his neck as his lover chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"That feels good." Tony sighed, leaning back into Steve's broad chest. "You can do that forever."

The blond laughed, running his hands up and down Tony's arms and pressing another kiss further down his exposed back. Tony shivered as fingers skimmed along the edge of the plunging back of the dress, slipping briefly between the sheer material and Tony's skin. He looks at their reflection in the vanity mirror, his own skin flushed and heated, his brown eyes glazing over with desire. Steve's blue eyes are electric, the rest of his face hidden as he pressed open mouth kisses on Tony's bare back.

Steve is still in his uniform dress shirt and the press of the cloth against the brunette's bare skin had him arching into the feel of it. Steve caught his gaze in the mirror, fingers poised over the shoulder of his dress. 

"May I?" 

Tony nodded, watching as those gentle hands peeled one shoulder of the dress down then the other; slowly as if unwrapping a sacred gift. He stopped pulling on the dress at Tony's elbow, leaving his shoulders and pecks bared. Then, as Steve bent to suck at the sensitive juncture between his neck and shoulders, curious fingers came up to play with his pebbled nipples. Tony gasped, knees buckling as he gazed, spellbound, at the mirror. His head was laying back on Steve's broad shoulder, his mouth, stained with red lipstick and hanging open as he panted.

His arms were trapped against his body, kept still by the dress and he felt equal parts helpless and safe. The blond lifted one hand, carding his fingers through brunette curls as he turned his lover's face, claiming his mouth in a hot and dirty kiss. This time, Tony's knees gave way and Steve was quick to steady him.

The smaller man panted as they parted, his unsteady breaths against Steve's cheek. 

"Steve. Please."

The larger man groaned through clenched teeth and turned his lover to face him. Over Tony's shoulder he could see the expanse of olive skin and the contrast against his hands as he caressed his lover's bared back. The dress dipped lower, showing the black stockings and the trim of the gold lace thong and Steve was left breathless with the sudden urge to explore with his hands, with his tongue.

Tony tucked his face against Steve's neck with soft desperate noises as the blonde's large hands caressed further and further down until he cupped his lover's ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze. Tony squirmed, rubbing his hardening cock against his lover's leg as he clenched his fists into whatever part of the shirt he could reach.�  
With a decidedly wicked smile, Steve cupped Tony's ass and pulled him up on tiptoe before delving in for another hot, wet kiss; swallowing the soft squeal that slipped from his lover's mouth. He tugged the rest of the dress off, letting it fall to the floor in a pool of shimmering fabric; and stepped back to look Tony up and down.

The brunette is achingly hard, his erection straining against the thong and stocking. The blond backed up until he's against the divan, falling to sit. He spreads his legs and lets his arms rest along the back, never taking his hungry eyes off his lover. He brought one hand up and made the motion to turn around, licking his lips as Tony blushed shyly.

The brunette swallows heavily and makes an awkward spin. His second spin is better than the last, his confidence building as he sees evidence of how much his little show if affecting his lover. He raises his arms above his head with his third slow turn, stretching out his torso and playing with his own hair. He is about to start another turn when Steve's voice stops him.

"That's enough. Come here, Doll" 

It is husky and low with desire and makes all the blood rush to Tony's dick. He concentrates on taking steady steps until he's standing between Steve's spread legs.

"I want to wreck those lace panties. Rip them right off you. I want to tear a hole in the back of those stockings and eat your ass right here on this chair. Fuck Babe, I want to pull you down on my hard cock and run my hands along the stars that run down the back of your legs while I fuck you until your screaming my name. I want to do all of that to you and so much more, you don't even know…"

Tony trembled and made a desperate sound as large hands snaked up the back of his thighs to skim the curve of his ass. A finger slipped between his cheeks and pressed against his clenching hole. Tony pitched forward unto Steve's lap, hands clutching at his muscled arms with a cry. The blonde caught him, settling the smaller man unto his lap as he pulled him in for another kiss. 

"Yes… " Tony sighed after the broke apart. "Yes to all of it."

Steve chuckled, one hand stealing between Tony's thighs. "My Doll wants it a little rough tonight? She wants me to suck her and fuck her until she's begging for my cock? Is that what she wants?"

He presses the palm of his hand against Tony's straining cock and gives it a soft squeeze; reveling in the wrecked sounds that fall from his lover's lips. He quiets subsequent cries with more kisses until the brunette is writhing and moaning helplessly in his lap.

Putting his arms around Tony's waist, he shifted him until the brunette was laying back against his chest, arms up and wrapped around Steve's neck. Hooking his hands under Tony's knees, he spread his legs wide. Tony arched his back, keeping his legs spread and open as Steve hands roved over his stocking clad legs. Over the bunched thigh muscles, the ticklish back of the knee, the sensitive arches of feet. 

"Keep these up." Steve commanded, with a sharp little slap to the curve of Tony's ass. 

Tony trembled but nodded. Steve rewarded him with a sweet, teasing kiss to the lips. He slid his hands down to tease the waistline of the stockings, snapping the thong and running his fingers under the lace. Tony moaned and squirmed but kept his position faithfully. Steve murmured praise and encouragement against the shell of Tony's ear, deftly avoiding his lover's leaking erection as he traced the lines of the thong down the seam of the stockings.

There was a ripping sound then a series of short tearing noises and the thong came away in shreds; the stocking split neatly along the crotch, leaving Tony's cock bobbing free, angry red and dripping with pre-cum. Steve skimmed around it, massaging Tony's perineum with his middle finger, dipping down to tease the clenching asshole below. 

Tony writhed, breath catching as his legs trembled with the effort and the blonde took mercy on him and guided the stockinged feet to rest on his spread knees. He stole another kiss as his finger, slick with pre-cum, pressed into that tight heat up to the knuckle. Tony moaned into the kiss, his hips jerking as the finger went deeper. 

The blond reached between the seat cushions, pulling out the lube and coating his fingers. 

"So good for me Baby, You're being so good for me." 

He nibbled at the curl of Tony's ear as he slipped his hand under Tony's knee, lifting his leg up and to the side; exposing his asshole. In the mirror of the vanity, he could see them both on the divan, Tony flushed and trembling, nude but for a pair of ripped stockings; Steve fully clothed with his erection straining madly at his pants. 

He watched himself open Tony up slowly with his thick fingers, eyes glued to shifting muscles and expanses of bare skin laid before him. It was only when Tony was bucking against four fingers that he pulled them out, watching avidly as the stretched hole quivered at the loss.

He kissed Tony's flushed neck. "Scootch forward a little Babe. That's it."

He helped Tony fold his legs under him, straddling Steve's thighs, and leaned him forward just enough to access his own zipper. His cock sprang free from its confines, a deep and angry red as it bobbed against the crack of his lover's ass smearing pre-cum on the black stocking.

His hands at Tony's waist, he took a moment to enjoy the way the edges of the split stocking dug into the flesh of Tony's incredible ass, framing the twitching hole all slicked up and ready for his cock. Slowly, gently, he pulled his lover back, impaling him on his thick, throbbing cock. Inch by inch, the swollen head and veined shaft sunk into that tight sanity stealing heat. 

They both groaned as Steve bottomed out, buried balls deep into his lover. The brunette let out a shaky sigh, letting his head fall back unto Steve's shoulder. Sweat was beaded along his olive skin and Steve ran his tongue over the droplets as he willed himself not to cum immediately. 

Bracing Tony's hips, he lifted his lover almost all the way off his cock, leaving just the tip inside before pulling him down unto his shaft. Tony screamed with pleasure, hands clenching in the sleeves of Steve's shirt; his head thrown back as Steve repeated the move once, twice, three times more. 

He stared thrusting upwards when he pulled Tony down, unable to look away from watching his cock bury itself to the hilt inside his lover. He grunted in tandem, watching the stars that lined the backs of Tony's legs, shift and sparkle as his legs flexed. Tony's back arched almost to a bow, his mouth hanging open as his cries of pleasure bled into one another until it was a long string of non-verbal sounds and mewls. 

Steve was torn between watching Tony's pert ass cheeks jump with every brutal thrust and gazing in the mirror as the brunette's cock bobbed against his taut stomach. 

"Hold on to me." he growled at Tony before standing in one smooth movement. Tony scrambled to obey, keening as Steve held under his thighs and walked them to the mirror, never stopping his thrusts. 

With his arms secure around Steve's neck, Tony arched his back into the fucking, spellbound the same as Steve was at the sight of the blonde's thick cock pistonning into his stretched and slick hole. His thighs were spread wide, the split in the black stockings framing his crotch as the stars running along the back winked in an out of sight as Steve hitched his hands behind Tony's knees. 

His toes curled in the stockings, his feet flopping helplessly as he'd long lost all control of his lower half. All he could feel was his man fucking him proper, his whole body shaking and shuddering he was held aloft as if he weighed next to nothing. 

He pressed desperate kisses to Steve's heated cheek, moaning as the blond turned his head and caught his next kiss against his lips. He licked into the kiss, his tongue mimicking his cock as he explored and dominated the hot, wet cavern of Tony's smart mouth.

Steve grunted, changing his angle slightly; his blunt cockhead hitting Tony's prostate with ruthless precision. Tony cried out in ecstasy, jerking suddenly as he came untouched; his cum striping his chest and carpet with cum as Steve was quick enough to turn away from the large vanity. As the brunette shook and shuddered in his arms, Steve fucked him through the orgasm, thrusting wildly before stilling and groaning loudly as he himself came deep inside his lover. 

They stood there for a few moments, both their chests heaving from the exertion. Steve's uniform shirt was rumpled and creased heavily, his pants hung low on his hips. Tony's stocking were ruined, nearly torn in half under Steve's hands and they were both slick with sweat. Slowly, he let Tony's feet touch the floor, keeping his lover steady as his knees shook. 

He pulled him in for a kiss, his hand dipping down to press his fingertips against Tony's swollen, pink hole. A couple slipped inside easily and made a deliciously soft noise that had Steve pressing his fingers deeper. The brunette's hands clung desperately at his broad shoulders, going up on tip toes as he licked hungrily into Steve's mouth.

They made it to the bed, Steve stripping off the rest of his uniform as Tony fell back unto the sheets with a laugh. With a playful growl, Steve peeled the rest of the stocking off his lovers body, eyes burning bright with desire as his lover crawled up the bed to slump against the pillows. Tony's olive skin glistened against the cream coloured bedding, warm and flushed and just begging for Steve's hands. 

Tony turned unto his belly, looking over his shoulders at his lover as he spread his legs playfully. Steve growled again, prowling up the bed to kneel between them. 

"I seem to remember something about eating my ass." the brunette teased, wiggling said body part.

Steve grinned wickedly, palming the firm globes and kneading them, parting them just enough to see slick and well fucked hole between them. He hummed and bent down, licking a long hot strip over the twitching hole.

"I am a man of my word." his breath was hot against Tony's skin. 

Tony's smart comeback was cut off as he screamed, squirming and writhing as Steve went to town, burying his face between olive skinned cheeks and licking into the slick, clenching opening. He kept up the pace, unrelenting as Tony writhed beneath him keening with pleasure as he tongue fucked the soft ring. 

It didn't take long for the brunette to tense, shuddering as he came against the sheets, whimpering as he tried to steady his heart. Steve sat back with a satisfied smile, reaching over for his shirt to wipe his mouth and face. Gently turning his sated lover over, he wiped them both down before stepping over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put his uniform in the laundry chute. 

Tony was blinking lazily against the pillows when he came back smiling as he watched his lover walk towards him. His eyes travelled down Steve's chest to his groin where his cock was still hard against his stomach. He held out a hand to the blond.

"Let me take care of that for you, Amore"

Steve smiled as Tony tugged at his hand, the brunette slouching down the bed to that Steve could kneel over him. Bracing himself against the head board, Steve lowered his cock into Tony' s eager mouth; keeping his breaths even and his motions slow and easy.

Tony braced his hands against Steve's hips, letting his eyes fall half closed as he relaxed his throat. He traced his tongue against the veined shaft, licking and sucking on the swollen head as Steve moaned softly above him, whispering a mix of praise and utter filth. Steve's thigh muscles bunched and flexed, his skin flushing red as he upped the pace slightly. 

Tony moaned and hummed at each deep thrust, hollowing his cheeks at every pull back, blissfully floating as Steve fucked his mouth. He reached one hand beneath his lover's ass cheeks to rub a calloused fingertip over the pink pucker and Steve jerked and stiffened. A bitten off moan was the only warning before he was coming hard down Tony's throat.

Tony hummed appreciatively, swallowing every drop and licking his lips as the blonde flopped to lie next to him on the bed, barrel chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was wonderful." Tony murmured, rolling to tuck himself against the blond's side with a wriggle.

"You were wonderful." Steve brushed a kiss unto his damp curls. "You looked happy tonight."

Tony smiled and ran his hand across Steve's chest and stomach, throwing one leg over a thick thigh. "Yeah? Bruce said that too. That he was glad he could get to know this side of me." 

He lifted his head to look Steve in the eye. "And so am I. I've kept it a secret for so long. Telling myself that I couldn't be a Stark and be myself at the same time. That I always had to suppress one to be the other. I was prepared to go the rest of my life living like this you know? It wasn't until you came along that I ever imagined that my life could be more."

He pressed a soft kiss against Steve's chest.

"The moment you came into the shop and saw me in my pearls I was ready to curl up and die. I thought for sure my life was over. That you would mock me, be disgusted by me. That you would laugh about me to the others. That my life, my reputation, my company would be ruined. It was only when you took me in your arms and kissed me like I was something precious, something treasured, that I realized that I didn't have to hide anymore, at least not from you."

He kissed Steve's jaw.

"You freed me Steve. You gave me the courage I needed to accept this part of myself as valid and worthy. That I could be both myself and The Stark. You gave me the courage to trust in my friends, my family. To trust that they would accept me, love me, all of me. You've given me so much Amore, so much more than I can ever thank you for."

Steve made a watery noise and rolled them both over until he was looking down at his lover, dipping down to claim his mouth in a desperate kiss. 

"I love you so much Tony. My Doll, my genius, love of my life. You brought me back from the dead. When I came out of the ice, I left my soul behind. Everything I had was lost. I was in this new world with no anchor, no safe harbour. It wasn't until you shared this part of you with me that I finally found something to hold on to."

They kissed again, long and lingering kisses that said all the things they hadn't. soft with emotion and sweet with hope and enduring love. Tony sighed as he was once again tucked in the safety of his lover's arms, the little spoon to Steve's big. 

With Steve's breath in soft puffs against his neck, strong arms around his waist and thick muscled legs intertwined with his, there was nothing he could think of that would make this moment more perfect.

Well… except Thor's awesome cloak.

But that was a story for another day.


End file.
